The New Kid
by ShadowArcher39
Summary: 'New semester', two words that mean nothing to a 14-year old, Wilbur. But, will things change when he is reunited with a friend from a lifetime ago, or will his older sister, and her girlfriend (who happens to be this long-gone friend's sister), inadvertently make matters worse by meddling? WilburxMaleOC Don't like Don't read. R&R enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Meet the Robinsons, or anything from TMI or TID, all belongs to cassie clare. I do own Cordelia and Aaron and Aaron's sister, Aria. I know that Aria's Abraxas' GF in TorD but I'm borrowing her. So, there! Enjoy and R&R! Sorry for any mistakes like, I know that it's Todayland. But, whatever**

* * *

><p><strong>The Robinson home <strong>**7:00**

"Wilbur? Wilbur?! It's time for school! You don't want to be late on the first day of the new semester, do you?", shouted Wilbur's mom, Franny.

**Wilbur's room ****7:05**

"Okay, mom! I'm almost done getting ready!" '_Great, another semester as a sophomore at Tommorowland High. I doubt this semester is gonna be better than last semester. _I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look that much different from a year ago, when I was thirteen. I still dressed in my classic chargeball t-shirt and jeans. I heard a voice say,"Come on Wilbur. What's taking so long!? We're gonna be late, hurry up." I turned as I heard the door open and saw the familiar face of my seventeen-year-old big sister, Cordelia Robinson."Come on! Hurry up!" I smiled and said," Okay, okay. Calm down."

I grabbed my black hoodie and accidentally knocked over a picture. I pick up the picture and smiled. It was a picture from what felt like a lifetime ago. An eleven-year-old Cordelia and an eight-year-old me were both in a sorta group hug with two of our oldest friends, Aaron and Claudia Steele. I set the picture down and said, "It feels like so much has changed in six years. I miss Aaron and Claudia, so much." Cordelia put a hand on my shoulder and said, "A lot has changed; one, the Steeles moved. But, now they're back. Two, I'm dating Claudia, and three, you have a crush on Aaron, don't you?" "Wha- They moved back? When, and no, I don't. What would make you think I have a crush on Aaron? I haven't seen him in six YEARS!", I responded as I pulled on my black hoodie. She smiled and said, "I think that's the point. You _haven't_ seen him, since then. You don't know how he's changed or if he has changed. You're anxious. He was your best friend. The two of you were inseparable from day one. Need I go on?"

**Cordelia's POV**

I heard Wilbur sigh and say, "Okay, you made your point. But, I doubt I'm going to see him at all. He could have an entirely different schedule from mine, for all we know?!" "If only you were that lucky, Will. According to Claudia, Aaron has the EXACT same schedule as you. So, there is no way you're going to be able to avoid him, Wilbur." "You can't be serious!", I heard Wilbur scream. I looked at the clock in the room and went wide-eyed as I said, "Holy crap! we have got to go! The bus is going to be here in ten minutes!" I saw that Wilbur was already out the door as I ran out of the house. I heard a female voice scream, "Hey! Hey, Cordelia, slow down!". I turned and saw the enchanting face of my girlfriend, Aria Steele. I smiled as I stopped next to my little brother who was panting just as hard as I was.

**Aria's POV**

I finally let my feet rest as my brother, Aaron and I caught up with our oldest friends. I let out a small yelp as I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder. I looked to the right and said, "Hey, 'Delia. How's it going? Did you tell Wilbur the whole _'Aaron's back and has your exact schedule'_ thing? How'd he take it?", I asked my girlfriend as I pried her arms from my waist. She responded, "He was kind of freaked out cause I said that he might have a crush on Aaron since he hasn't seen him in six years. But, other than that he was pretty okay with it, I guess?" I sighed as the bus pulled up, and the four of us stepped on the bus. Aria and I stole one of the two empty front seats (which were the only seats on the front half left). Both of our fourteen-year-old little brothers gave the two of us equally evil death-glares, as the took the front seat to the left.

**Wilbur's POV**

I gasped heavily for breath as my sister [finally!] decided to stop running, or shiuld I say sprinting. I then saw Aria and Aaron stop about two feet away from the two of us. I mentally jaw-dropped, as I got a good look at the friend I hadn't seen in six years. Aaron had definitely changed appearance-wise; he was dressed in a pair of black pants, and combat boots, a black shirt, and a black leather trench coat (how can he run in that). The outfit, all in all was pretty form-fitting. So, it reminded me of the description of a Shadowhunter, from the Mortal Instruments book series. My gaze went straight to his hair, which was a little slick with sweat, and that the normally obsidian-black hair was streaked with silver, purple, blue, and white. That definitely took me by surprise, I never expected him to do anything like that. Although I guess people can change in six years. '_He looks kind of hot with that outfit and his sweat-slicked ha-. What are you doing, Will? You don't like him that way do you?', _I thought as the bus pulled up. I could hear my sister's 'I told you so' voice in my head saying, "I was right, wasn't I?". Then she started smiling and I just wanted to SLAP the smile/smirk off her face.

I sighed and saw that my sister and her girlfriend had stolen one of the last two front seats. Which meant that I would have to sit next to Aaron; which wasn't a bad thing. It's just that things would most likely be really awkward and quiet for the entire bus ride.

**Aaron's POV**

I mouthed the words 'I REALLY HATE YOU' to my big sister, who sat across the bus aisle. I felt kind of (okay, that's a lie. I was really) nervous as I sat down next to Wilbur. the first few minutes of the bus ride were full of that 'awkward silence', you hear, read, and watch movies and TV about, as the bus picked up the next stop. I took a deep breath, turned to Wilbur and opened my mouth to speak when he said, "So, were you ever going to tell me that you and your family were moving back here, Aaron? That, and why you never gave me another way to talk to you six years ago, huh?!" I sighed, adjusted my glasses, and replied, "So, I wondered when this would rear its ugly head. Look, Willy, Wilbur, I was a kid. I didn't think we would be gone for six years. At most, I thought maybe two years. What I'm trying to say is that I know I messed up, and that I'm really sorry!"

I heard Will start to snicker, which then turned into a full-blown laughter. My mind was tempting me to say_ 'Are you freaking serious? I'm trying to give you a real and hopefully reasonable explanation for my actions in the past six years, and you're just laughing in my face. Great, just great!' _I huffed in disbelief as I grabbed my bag, and walked off the bus as it came to a stop in front of the other busses at the school.

**Wilbur's POV**

I don't know why but I just started laughing, as Aaron finished talking about whatever it was that he was talking about (I felt bad that I didn't know what he had just said.). But, I did see that he got up and stormed off of the bus. I chased after him, dodging freshmen, juniors, seniors, and fellow sophomores. But, then I lost him around the amphitheater area of the school (dang it, Aaron's definitely gotten a lot faster, and this school is fricking HUGE!).

I _had _to find him, I don't want him to be late on the first day! (okay _MAJOR _lie. I need to find him and make sure he's okay; I don't want the first time I've seen him in six years to be ruined from a conversation that lasted two minutes.). '_I would have listened to him if I was staring at his face the entire trip. All I could focus on was the fact that: a) he has glasses (need to ask about that, if I can find him). B) He thinned out and got some muscle, and wasn't that scrawny best friend, I remember.(or maybe former best friend now, because of_ me).', I thought as I stopped at my first block and saw him with his nose in a book, and they're was only one empty desk; the one next to his. I thought, '_Great, there is no way he'll talk to me, now.'_ I sat down in the empty desk; keeping my eyes angled toward the form of my pissed-off, most likely, former best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. But I'm still writing it. R&amp;R Guys!<strong>


End file.
